


涅瓦河畔的屋顶

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 回毛省亲文。
Kudos: 1





	涅瓦河畔的屋顶

俄罗斯属于JP倒数范畴想前往的目的地：贫穷、不通情达理、熊里熊气。和四通八达海纳百川的北京比起来确实是待不惯！更何况这些年被强迫到太平洋的小岛上做试验，对贫瘠的理解达到峰值便对故乡愈发想念，JP恨不得此后余生在北京的春雷夏雨秋霜冬寒里闭门不出。可惜就可惜在他找了个俄罗斯男朋友——神秘主义者上周忽然让JP安排上两周空余，该加班该推卸的都抓紧了，今天搭着机场快线要进防爆检查了才递给JP一张飞圣彼得堡的机票。工作那会儿近距离远距离都凑合，这会儿被召回俄罗斯休息却非要把北京人带在身边，也不知该说他孩子气还是浪漫！  
飞行时间漫长，两个人共着一个屏幕看了三部快餐电影，最后实在是被自己的品味噁到了，耳机一摘，JP靠在亚历克斯的肩膀上睡了。这一睡还磕着了，落地之后JP捂了一路自己酸痛的脖子，慢条斯理的俄罗斯人盖章犹如一头头树懒，等到他走出边检口，走本国通道的亚历克斯已经取好两箱行李候着他了。  
途径了无数捧着鲜花、巧克力、标牌的接机者以及黑车工作者，他们并肩走出了机场，此时分明是夜晚九点，天却亮如暮鼓作响时分，没有月亮也没有太阳，像是白云闯入打翻了的深蓝色墨水苍穹里。亚历克斯吐出一梭梭俄语，没过多久就来了一辆深灰色的路虎，车主和亚历克斯有着一样纯亮的金发和碧眼，和钻入后座的异邦人say了一句HI。她说她是亚历克斯的妹妹索菲亚，说机场离家有些远，最后还说自己的英语不大好，沟通不便的地方还请见谅。  
JP眨眨眼，琢磨着这英语比我讲得比我好一些，他窝在驾驶座后面装睡，想亚历克斯是怎么对家人介绍自己的身份的。在来俄罗斯之前亚历克斯是神秘的独行者，在世界地图上行善行恶，更是和JP你情我愿地谈恋爱。俄罗斯则像一场不明方向的考验，当一个神秘者不再神秘，对你公开他的家人与故乡，他们就像到了谈婚论嫁的地步，即使在此地这是一段闭塞并且不被允许的关系，他明白和盘托出是一种承认，然而兴致却始终起不来。  
亚历克斯和索菲亚三言两语聊着，他听不懂，结果真的睡着了。醒来后他第一时是揉揉自己更酸的脖子，其次发现天还没黑，与三百年前一模一样的街道像一场梦境，他站在石头砌筑的华丽房子前面吹风，亚历克斯试了好几串钥匙才开对了锁，此时索菲亚都抽完了一根烟，打趣说差点要给你们叫锁匠了。她说了晚安就驶车离开，JP才憋出了一句：你女装起来和你妹妹一模一样！  
他约摸见过亚历克斯五次女装，有时工作匆匆忙忙就回来了，有像洛兹姐姐一样热辣的时候（也不知道哪儿来的大码高跟鞋），也有像十六岁女明星一样清纯的时候。飞机场归飞机场，颜值还是能打的，JP哀求他拍的照片都累计一个相册了（然而有时火花烧起来小王还是被压的那一个）。这么一提，亚历克斯不正不邪的笑容又让JP意识到说错话了，忙夺过行李箱收拾起来。  
房子是独栋，装潢果不其然是欧式，客厅的花瓶里盛开着和庭院里一样的新鲜玫瑰，花香四溢，应当是家政公司的清洁人员顺带摘的。  
应该是受够了邋遢大王所谓的收拾手法，亚历克斯把他逮上二楼的卧室里洗澡，自己则如愿以偿地在笨手笨脚人士不在场的条件下超高速收拾完。  
热水过于舒服，JP都舍不得关掉水阀。半个小时过去了，人都洗得软趴趴了，他嫌弃地看着比家里小上三分之一的双人床，未曾料想软陷下去让他舒服得不想动弹，直到亚历克斯在楼下叫他，他才匆匆忙忙地下楼。  
帕基特诺夫先生端着两碟没有颜色的鸡胸肉和土豆，指指饭桌上的胡椒粉让北京人自便：“俄罗斯的外卖又名饿死了吗，没有送达时限。带叶子的蔬菜、辣椒酱、米饭贵，中餐不仅贵还不地道，最近的垃圾食品店要走四十分钟。”他先动起了刀叉，感慨：还是比飞机餐好吃。  
锦衣玉食的小王吃过饭体贴申请洗碟，终究不是铁人的亚历克斯便上去洗澡了，前脚刚走，后脚JP就掏出一个康师傅，开着排气扇吃得津津有味——后来当他发现俄罗斯普通的一个泡面要二十五人民币以上他就后悔唯一的一件孤品被他不饿的肚子糟蹋了。  
那天他们像往常一样躺在床上，十点半夜晚终于降临了，而亚历克斯告诉他太阳四点又会升起。他还问他想去什么景点，旅游旺季，一切都得预约。  
JP不好意思回答自己对俄罗斯人的了解无非就是普鲁申科和亚历克斯，上飞机也没啥机会做功课嘛，但有主见的人从不说“随便就好”，不假思索就回答：报告长官，我想看看二十一世纪伟人亚历克斯·帕基特诺夫先生的住所、学校，还有他喜欢的餐厅、书店和偷看过其他男孩的地方！  
不讨人喜爱的话早就蛊不住圣父规定可以一个伴侣和无数个情人的俄罗斯人咯！亚历克斯若有所思，搂着JP一起倒时差。  
圣彼得堡假日奢侈，从早餐的麦片和大块的奶香PANCAKE开始，而故事的男主角亚历克斯先生显然比罗马假日的美国记者要富有多了，给阔别多日的宾利热了好一会儿车，然后才叫上另一位洗完碗的男主角。  
昨晚装睡一时爽，今天才发现圣彼得堡是这么一个有历史底蕴的城市，现代感只存在于交通工具和路灯，JP为不久前的孤陋寡闻和偏见惭愧。车停下来之后特工先生故作神秘地把手伸入JP的口袋里，紧紧地捞住以后带着他走了一段路，鸽子和喷泉明明在北京也不少，此时却是另一番滋味，也许是因为坐落在沿途最美轮美奂的教堂前面吧。亚历克斯没有松开手，两个人进了教堂。  
无数的教徒在神父的指引下做礼拜，仿佛对头顶美丽的水晶吊灯和壁画熟视无睹，唱诗班在楼阁上庄重地演唱，亚历克斯拉着他往点满蜡烛的柱子前走，而JP只是沉默，他想起刚交往时亚历克斯解释过：在我的故乡，孩子的父母信东正教，孩子便要信东正教，这是无法选择和变通的，是一种命运和缘分。但我和你相识也是缘分，我不视你为禁忌，也不为这份心动忏悔，我将永远承受圣父的谴责，也永远不知悔改和一意孤行，宗教是神圣而痛苦的修行，不受束缚的你永远是自由的，我可以请求你爱我吗？  
那是一场屈膝的求爱，就像亚历克斯永远会比JP爱他多爱JP一些，那时他们刚从露米娅巨大的阴谋中苏醒，亚历克斯达成了他别有用心的任务之后便带着JP逃了，比起JP在意性别的框架，束缚亚历克斯的体系要更深一些，JP只是无意地感慨“荷兰真是个自由自在的国家，可以有红灯区，更可以有同性恋”，听者有意便来了这么一段肺腑之言。当时的亚历克斯和现在相比口音更浓重，中文说得要更慢和更生涩一些，拼音四声经常难以把握，但这是JP听过最好听的一段中文了。  
柱子底下有位用丝巾裹住头发的夫人，和其他所有女性都一样，但身材在同龄之间算是又挺拔又苗条，还戴着一双镶金边的眼镜，也是她的高冷让JP从回忆里醒了过来，她径直握住了JP的手，重复着哈喽。  
“这是我母亲，英语和普通的圣彼得堡人一样差，只会讲几个单词。”亚历克斯笑道，和母亲讲了几句才拥过去。  
她实在是长着一张容易令人误会的脸，虽然听不懂，但JP知道她挺客气的，至少没有去握自己同亚历克斯牵着的那只手——这只手直到上车之前都握着，亚历克斯估计一开始就算计好了用不用划十字的左手去牵JP，像是贯彻了原则，在神面前也不畏首畏尾。他们没有被赶出去，最后亚历克斯还告诉JP，母亲邀请他们共进晚餐。  
随后两周的景观都与神无关了，虽然圣彼得堡最好看的景观之一都是同教堂挂钩的。像是照顾到宅男的心情，这假日松松散散的，他们有时一起做饭，有时到外面体验风土人情，近的地方都靠漫步，五分之三的时候沿着涅瓦河，到过历史辉煌之处，也到过波罗的海边。吃的确实一般，但吃饭的人很友善，亚历克斯的父亲是前克格勃，但却意外地喜欢跳舞。索菲亚的小孩比随处可见的俄罗斯小孩要可爱，出现在亚历克斯家时JP还以为是风流往事留下的私生子，当天晚上就被亚历克斯在软绵绵的床上教训了一顿，床软是软，但睡的人心不太软！亚历克斯小时候读过的海军学校还在，JP感慨爱人间不仅文化差异大，文化水平差异也大，这人分明初高等教育和未来的工作都应该在海边，偏偏半途越来越叛逆当了间谍，要不然也不用辛苦一遭遭，幸运得到一个骗吃骗喝的异国骇客。看着旁边商铺里穿着水手服买冰激凌的商人，JP想起在亚历克斯父母家看到的穿水手服的小亚历克斯，确实和现在戴墨镜的酷盖相差甚远。  
旅程的其中一天天上的雨下得特别大，应当是所有多变的天色中最忽如其来的一日。亚历克斯正在路边卖花的老奶奶那里挑花，完全听不懂俄语的JP瞧见了亲切无比的一点点奶茶，二话不说先往那里边走了，店主是位会说中文的俄罗斯人，JP说完日德辣死他五一节（你好）他就回了句你好。圣彼得堡的中国人不少，但店主依然热情好客地和JP说俄罗斯人有多喜欢甜、生意有多不错、之前他在深圳的一些有趣见闻之类的事，直到窗户忽然像被石头划过，横风斜雨，店主好心地给了他一把伞，说：我们最爱晒太阳，但也不怕淋雨！  
JP出门时亚历克斯靠在雕像旁边的墙上，屋檐只有十五公分的样子，他把刚买的鲜花藏在腰后面，尽量往后缩，头发和衣服湿透了，似乎没有及时躲过雨水，同路上安然无恙，最多带了顶帽子的俄罗斯人相比，他的脸上写满沮丧。  
似乎不是所有人都喜欢雨哪。JP撑开伞，小心翼翼地走过去，把伞撑过他男朋友的头顶，然后同款缩在墙边。  
“俄罗斯人对小孩并不仁慈。”亚历克斯用这条街所陌生的中国话说：“小时候只要有国家相关的活动，父亲总会带着我，每年阅兵总是会下雨，父亲却还是勒令我举好祖父的照片，不许松手，也不给我撑伞。每年回去我都会大病一场，十六岁离开海军学校之前我年年都如此，听说后来父亲带着家里的狗去了。”他取笑自己：“其实你也注意到他不怎么爱搭理我，不过现在他也老了，酒也喝少了，世界应该更清楚一些了。我干特工之后也想过以现在更健壮的身体随着父亲一起去参加国民活动的话是不是就不会大病了，我理解他是爱我的，但我的身体似乎和雨天过不去了，只要下雨我心情就会恹恹的，会想起小时候每次淋雨的无助。”他把身后朴实的花递给JP：“但方才你的伞挡过来的时候，我觉得这是最幸福的一个雨天。”  
话痨的北京人被他说得半天想不出合适的话，笨拙地接过花，与此同时两个人在雨伞的遮盖下接吻，雨下了一会儿就停了，亚历克斯接过JP手里的奶茶：“难怪嘴比平时还要甜。”  
离开俄罗斯前的白天他们收拾好了一切，甚至把除了床以外的家具都套好了轻纱。距离出发还有三个小时，JP以为亚历克斯会带着自己到超市买礼物，谁知危险的俄罗斯人带他跑到了涅瓦河畔其中一个十字路口的大公寓，公寓有十层之高，他们先是到了第五层，JP当时嘴上还在说：说好的俄罗斯的房子999年所有权，你怎么还带我来看房呢。亚历克斯说：“这是我离开家以后住的地方。”  
现在房间里有新主人说话的声音，他又压低音量说：“也就是你谈论过的偷看别的男孩的地方，在这里的时光大概和三四个不同的人先后交往过，但看来你都没机会住进去看看了。”  
JP握握拳：“你触犯龙鳞了老男人！最后带我来这个地方有何居心。”  
还年轻的老男人不语，拉着JP的手往楼梯上继续走，继续走，这栋楼没有电梯真的很讨厌，楼梯走到尽头了他又掏出刚才前台那儿用一瓶顶级伏特加换来的钥匙，打开了一扇生满铁锈的门。门的另一边是天台，狭窄，肮脏，墙上还有路边随处可见的艺术签名和涂鸦。  
“这是我年轻那会儿瞎搞的。”亚历克斯哂笑。他没有停下脚步，拉着JP攀上屋顶，JP一开始也无所畏惧，站在和来时一样墨蓝的天空下，直到俯瞰底下的车流和河水，他才抖了一下，抓紧了亚历克斯。  
这个屋顶实在是小，顶多五个人站在上面，而且在附近算最高点了，如果有路人看见，是不是以为他们要一同殉情呢？但亚历克斯把他抱紧，在他耳边说：“我住这儿的时候很喜欢这里，在这里既不抽烟也不喝酒，更不是和人相爱，更多时候是等到天都黑透了看看星星，天亮的时候躲在这儿看书。”  
可惜圣彼得堡夏季的夜晚太短，JP也无法再看见更接近的星星了，他不知道为何前几天都不带他过来，也许是不想把夜晚浪费在伤春悲秋里吧。JP稳住了步子，说：“但你和我在北京最高的酒店上看过星星呀。”  
那不一样，也一样：“很多前任都住过五楼，但他们从未和我共享顶楼的秘密，你是第一个也是最后一个。”  
“那是自然，我要比他们值太多了。”JP主动用额头抵住亚历克斯的额头。  
他们在涅瓦河畔的屋顶上冒险与相爱。


End file.
